A coupled Voltage Controlled Oscillator (VCO) array may be employed during Local Oscillator (LO) signal generation in a receiver (e.g., a wireless receiver) to generate differential phase shifts. The coupled VCO array may require an external reference signal injected therein to control an operating frequency thereof. Injection locking between the individual VCOs that are part of the coupled VCO array and between the VCOs and the external reference signal may limit the differential phase shift generation to a certain level, beyond which the injection locking breaks down. The phase difference between the VCOs may then become indeterminable.